Amarte es traicionarme
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Ella ha prometido matar a Sasori por todo lo que una vez le hizo. Pein esta interesado en que se una a Akatsuki. Quizá el reencuentro entre ellos despierte un nuevo sentimiento y esta vez, lo haga más difícil. SasoOcDei
1. Chapter 1

Hola. He venido a dejar otro fic. Este es distinto a los que he dejado antes; No es un SasoDei u.u, si lo se, lo siento. La historia en sí es un SasoOc, (aunque también contiene un poco DeiOc) que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo pero no me he animado a subirlo... espero que les guste y dejen reviews para que lo siga subiendo.

NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, los he tomado prestados. Además, en este fic he ignorado varios puntos del manga y anime para su realización.

_Pensamientos._

Narración

-Dialogo-

**Recuerdos.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROMESAS ROTAS.<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

"Aquel día te fuiste sin decir, cuando es que volverás

Me dejaste sola ahora

Como si te fuera a reencontrar

En algún lugar de la vasta ciudad" Motherland, Cristal Key.

.

.

**Había escuchado de personas que podían ver el futuro. En el mundo ninja eso no debería de ser raro realmente. Pero yo no pertenecía a ese grupo de personas.**

**En el instante en que mi padre se acercó a mí aquel día invadido por la arena que se levantaba por las calles, supe que no sería un día común. Mi padre era un hombre ocupado, supongo que nada se le podía hacer. Ser el kage de la Arena no te deja para nada más que trabajo. En ese tiempo yo tendría como ocho años, recién los cumplía. **

**-Hija- llamo mi padre sujetando mi mano con cariño. Espero que le respondiera, aunque quizá intuyera que yo sabía a qué se debía esta pequeña charla –Te quiero presentar a un ninja-**

**Si, no me equivocaba. Cada vez que decía eso no significaba solamente un ninja. Sino un ninja que la haría de niñera, una niñera especializada en matar gente mala que se me quisiera acercar mientras papi se iba a trabajar. Torcí el gesto con desagrado.**

**-¿Y quién es?- pregunte recelosa y resignada a aceptar el nuevo capricho de mi padre.**

**-Su nombre es Sasori, y estoy seguro de que tú y él se llevaran de las mil maravillas- esbozo una sonrisa que me confirmo que realmente no confiaba en eso, de todos modos no respondí a ese pensamiento –Estaré muy ocupado estos días y necesito que alguien te cuide- claro, sino ¿para qué querría una niñera? Su voz sonaba firme y me dijo que esta vez se haría lo que decía mi padre, me gustara o no. La puerta sonó en ese preciso instante, haciendo que diera un saltito en mi lugar.**

**Mi padre camino directamente hacia allá, y al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba. Un pelirrojo de ojos color cafés, no tendría más de 15 años pero su expresión seria seguro que le aumentaba unos años extra, parecía tener más experiencia de lo que aparentaba su cara de niño angelical.**

**Se inclino ante mi padre en señal de respeto, y cuando giro su atención a mí, sentí un escalofrío. Este chico era diferente a las demás personas, de hecho, a todas las que conocía. Mi "habilidad ninja" me permitía identificar no solo los pensamientos de la gente que estaba a cierta distancia de mí, sino que me permitía ubicar su posición dentro de un radio de uno o dos kilómetros. Algo muy impresionante decía mi padre. Pero este joven yo no podía decir que estuviera ahí. Quiero decir, lo veía, pero no lo veía con mis otros "ojos", no sentía su presencia. **

**Me oculte detrás de las ropas de mi padre, y note cierta irritación en la mente de mi padre, en el pelirrojo no sentí nada, pero su cara me mostro que el sentimiento que experimentaba en ese momento era el mismo que mi padre.**

**-Bueno. Sasori, ella es mi hija, Kyra. Kyra, él es Sasori- anunció mi padre con voz grave. Sasori sonrió un poco, pero sus ojos me dijeron que pensaba que ahora si estaba realmente liado. De todos modos se acomodo en cuclillas frente a mí y extendió la mano.**

**-Mucho gusto- dijo cortésmente. Yo no pude evitar el impulso de esconderme más detrás de mi padre –Venga, no muerdo- dijo con aire burlón, pero ocultaba un deje de molestia en la voz, al ver que no me acercaba se puso de pie y miro a mi padre con el disgusto marcado en el rostro –No creo que esto sea buena idea- le dijo mirándolo en el momento y luego observándome como si fuera un bicho raro. En un intento por descubrir algo, trate de leer sus pensamientos. Nada. Es como si fuera un cascarón vacío.**

**-¡Tonterías! En unos días ella te aceptara con los brazos abiertos. Y tú eres perfecto para la misión- dijo mi padre –sucede que al principio, Kyra es muy tímida-**

**-Esto es absurdo- susurro el pelirrojo aún mirándome –Yo no soy bueno con las personas de mi edad. Mucho menos con los niños, ¿es que no tiene otra misión?- pregunto ahora mirándolo a él y casi suplicándole**

**-Lo siento, Sasori. Pero después del incidente en tu última misión tendrás que descansar- **

**-¡Eso no ha sido culpa mía!- dijo entre dientes Sasori cerrando los puños con fuerza.**

**-No, claro que no. Pero eso no hace menos grave tu herida- le contesto mi padre. Él cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, al final se resigno, al igual que a mí no le quedaba otra opción. Se inclino de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de las ropas de mi padre, para estar cerca de mí creo yo. Apreté con más fuerza la capa blanca de mi padre mientras él extendía de nuevo su mano.**

**-Por favor, no muerdo niña- negué con la cabeza**

**-Anda Kyra, ve con él, se divertirán mucho- dijo mi padre forzándome a salir de mi "escondite" y quedar cerca del pelirrojo. Aún teniéndolo frente, casi rozándome con su mano grande y blanca, seguía sin sentir su presencia ni sus pensamientos. Sasori parecía harto de esperar a que pasara o dijera algo.**

**-¿Te gustan las marionetas?- me pregunto. Parpadee varias veces seguidas y algo aturdida asentí, Sasori sonrió un poco y de su ropa sacó un pergamino.**

**-¿No pensaras acercarla a una de tus marionetas?- pregunto mi padre, pude notar como de repente dudaba de mi salud integral cerca del pelirrojo**

**-Para nada Kazekage samma- dijo e invoco una marioneta que no tenía aspecto de nada, un simple trozo de madera con forma de humano -Acabo de terminar de armar esta. Aún no está llena de armas así que es segura- parecía muy contento con la marioneta en brazos. Luego, con los hilos de chacra característicos de los marionetistas, sujeto a la marioneta y la hizo bailar frente a mis ojos. Me quede admirando la danza con los ojos abiertos como platos. Note como los ojos de él destellaron de pronto, y eso me lleno de temor, pero también de admiración.**

**-Te enseñare a jugar con marionetas- dijo en un susurro que me dio la impresión de que era alegre, pero no estaba muy segura**

**-¿De verdad?- pregunte de manera inocente, convenciéndome de acercarme un poco al pelirrojo, lo suficiente como para poder tocar su mano y estrecharla en el acto. Percibí el alivio de mi padre al ver esto, y supe que él no esperaba que mi reacción fuera así. Me reí, Sasori me miro y sonrió también. **

**-De verdad. Te lo prometo- dijo.**

En ese momento desperté sobresaltada. Sentí que los cabellos se me pegaban en la cara por el sudor. Mire de un lado a otro esperando encontrar la sonrisilla de Sasori a un lado de mí, y casi quise echarme a correr como loca. Lo que me detuvo fue únicamente hallarme en el claro del bosque donde me había detenido a acampar la noche anterior. O unas horas antes, porque la luz de la luna todavía iluminaba el lugar tenuemente.

El susurro de los árboles y el fuego de la fogata que había hecho eran los únicos sonidos y movimientos que me acompañaban esa noche. Pase mi mano sobre mi frente limpiándome las gruesas gotas de sudor que corrían por mi piel. Con cierta dificultad volví a recostarme sobre la mochila que llevaba conmigo y suspire profundamente.

-Dormir en el bosque no proporciona mejor seguridad que una posada- pensé en voz alta.

Solitaria, en ese bosque los únicos que con cierta probabilidad me escucharían serían algunos conejos que dormían plácidamente en sus madrigueras. Reí nerviosamente al saber que eso era absolutamente cierto. En una posada, incluso estaba más incómoda que en el bosque. En un lugar donde pasaba aunque sea solo de vez en cuando la gente, sus pensamientos me acosaban y no dejaban que conciliara el sueño, en cambio en este lugar tranquilo dormía tan bien como un bebé. Al menos hasta que mis recuerdos evocaban la sonrisa de Sasori al momento de matar a mi padre. Por Kami, me daban escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en eso.

**-¿Te gusta el espectáculo, mocosa?-**

Las palabras resonaron en mi mente e hicieron que me levantara de nuevo con otro ataque de pánico. Al ver que tan solo era mi mente jugándome de nuevo una mala pasada lance una maldición y luego grite. No esperaba que me escuchara nadie, y sin embargo pude notar que un par de pájaros salían volando de ahí. ¡Si tan solo pudiera ser capaz de sentir su presencia! Pero no sentía nada. Sasori siempre había sido para mí como un mapa en blanco, era un punto que en mi plano nunca había salido. Ni antes y mucho menos ahora. Joder. Realmente me asustaba no saber donde se encontraba él, y bajo mi perspectiva de querer vengar la muerte de mi padre, no encontrarlo era la peor situación que hasta ahora me imaginaba.

**-¿Te gusta el espectáculo, mocosa?-**

No. No me gusta el espectáculo.

Me habría gustado poder decírselo aquella noche. Me hubiera gustado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no desmayarme del susto como la mocosa cobardona que había visto a Sasori matar a mi padre y no se había movido a ayudarlo, o al menos a gritar quien era el responsable de la muerte del kage de la arena. ¡Fui cobarde!

**Corría por un enorme pasillo semi destruido, sentía los latidos de mi padre cada vez más débiles, de no haber visto entrar a Sasori en la oficina del kazekage jamás me habría imaginado que él estaba ahí con mi padre, que lo veía morir y que no hacía nada por evitarlo, porque en primer caso, él era quien lo había herido a muerte. Y a pesar de todo esto, no acababa de creérmelo, seguía corriendo y negándome que Sasori me había utilizado de esa manera. **

**Cuando estuve frente a la puerta –jamás en mi vida lo olvidaré- mis piernas temblaban, y la herida que tenía en el brazo me punzaba fuertemente. Con una punzada, muy distinta al dolor, empuje la puerta de la oficina de mi padre. Ante mi, unos metros más allá detrás de una figura jorobada (que yo conocía ya muy bien) estaba tumbado boca arriba mi padre, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mirada perdida, moribundo. Quizá cuando llegue le quedarían unos minutos de vida.**

**La figura jorobada giro su penetrante mirada hacia mí. Hiruko se veía diferente, o tal vez se debía a la escasa gracia que tenía en este momento su uso. Hace días lo hubiera visto y admirado mientras danzaba contra un par de ninjas superiores en un entrenamiento, ahora la simple cara de ella me causaba escalofríos. Quise gritar, pero no pude. Hiruko se me quedo viendo, aunque yo sabía que realmente Sasori estaba dentro. Por favor, pensaba, por favor, que hayan robado a Hiruko, que este no sea Sasori.**

**-Mocosa- dijo la grave voz de Hiruko, pero eso basto para helarme la sangre y los huesos y hacer que mis piernas flaquearan por la desesperación que cundía mi ser. Solo esa palabra basto para hacer perder mis esperanzas de que no fuera Sasori el que estaba dentro de la marioneta. No había duda de que era él, y unas lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos. No pude hacer nada para detenerlas y corrieron libre y constantemente sobre mis mejillas, quemándome en su contacto.**

**Sentí que pronunciaba unas palabras, mi boca se movía pero yo no alcanzaba a escuchar lo que yo misma decía, en mis oídos un constante zumbido se hacía presente, impidiendo que oyera algo que no fuera ese irritante sonido que producían las marionetas de Sasori al moverse. De pronto, fue como si mis oídos se destaparan. Escuche los gritos de las personas fuera del edificio, sentí la presencia de alguna que otra persona que subía las escaleras.**

**-¿Por…por qué?- logre decir sin dejar de sollozar. Moqueaba en abundancia, como decía Sasori. Hiruko me siguió mirando sin decir nada -¿¡Que has hecho!- grite furiosa, pero incapaz de moverme, solo moqueaba más. Nunca en mi vida me había molestado tanto mi habilidad. No escuchaba los pensamientos de Sasori, pero las personas gritaban y pensaban. Mi cabeza ahora daba vueltas por tanta confusión. **

**-¿Te gustará el espectáculo, mocosa?-pregunto la voz grave de Hiruko. Y entonces, la enorme cola parecida a la de un escorpión se movió entre la sala con dirección hacia mí. Quise gritar pero mi garganta ya no produjo ningún sonido, tal vez solo saco un gritillo ridículo. El arma se detuvo a uno centímetros de mi pecho, sentía mi corazón latiendo fuerte de manera casi dolorosa. Incluso detuve mi llanto, en ese instante todo se volvió menos confuso, pero realmente borroso a causa del agua en mis ojos. La cola de Hiruko regreso a su lugar oculto entre la ropa rasgada.**

**La enorme marioneta se abrió y de ella salió el pelirrojo. Me miro un segundo, donde me pareció ver un poco de compasión, lástima o burla en sus ojos cafés. Casi siempre sus ojos brillaban y parecían dorados, esta vez eran tan opacos como si la vida se les hubiera ido.**

**-Buenas noches, mocosa- dijo con su suave voz, sentí que era una pesadilla, que despertaría y Sasori estaría acariciando mis cabellos para que durmiera –Espero que sueñes con marionetas bailando- sonrió de nuevo, pero sus ojos no decían eso –Esta vez no podre esperarte por la mañana- recito otras dos palabras que no alcance a distinguir porque de nuevo mi cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos. Vi que movía sus labios mientras yo caía contra el suelo de un costado, vi que tomaba el ahora flácido cuerpo de mi padre y lo metía junto a él en Hiruko y en lo que cerraba a la marioneta me observo de manera triste (me atrevería a decir), vi que daba media vuelta, vi…nada más. Cerré mis ojos y no desperté hasta una media hora después, con un sabor metálico en la boca.**

Ni pensarlo. No debía de pensar más en eso. Sentí que me ahogaba, un líquido frío me llenaba la garganta y no me dejaba respirar. Escupí tosiendo frenéticamente, pero resulto que solo era saliva. Me sentí idiota, pero de todos modos me recosté con cansancio sobre el piso. La luna seguía ahí, pero ahora brillaba con menos intensidad, parecía ir caminando para esconderse. Serían al menos las doce o la una de la madrugada. Me senté con dificultad y me puse de pie temblando, pero no de frío. Sacudí mis ropas y recogí la mochila. Caminar me ayudaría, siempre me ayudaba, cuando no tenía un libro a la mano, lo mejor que podía hacer era caminar. Y llevar la mochila conmigo para que no la fueran a robar. La eche sobre mi hombro y me dispuse a caminar.

El silencio me incomodaba por las noches, pero ningún pensamiento venía a interrumpir mi paz mental, claro, a menos que fuera un pensamiento mío. En cuanto a si me llegara a encontrar con algún bandido, desprevenida no me pillaría nadie. Tener una habilidad tan parecida al Byakugan, sin tener que gastar chacra me parecía genial. Podía sentir las vibraciones que mandaban los animales y las personas, incluso escuchar sus pensamientos, la mayoría de las veces sin querer. _¡Cómo me hubiera gustado saber que me mentías_! Pensé mientras caminaba sin rumbo. Tratar de encontrar un punto invisible con mi habilidad era un punto ciego en mí. Ahora que si tuviera el Byakugan no podría tardar tanto como si anduviera dando palos a lo ciego como justo en este momento.

Debería al menos tener una pista, pero no tenía idea de a donde me llevaba, más que otra cosa, una corazonada. Hacerle caso a esas tontas supersticiones del corazón, para empezar había llevado a mi padre a confiarle la vida a una persona equivocada. _Pero cualquiera se hubiera creído que Sasori era un ángel._ Pensé sin dejar de caminar y mirar el suelo. Mis piernas se me antojaban demasiado pesadas para llevarlas andando por la noche, pero ciertamente tenía más miedo a seguir recordando a Sasori que a desmayarme por el bosque debido al cansancio.

Todo irá bien, mocosa dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Una voz que recitaba una de las frases de Sasori para cuando estaba nerviosa, y que curiosamente no dejaba de tener ese mismo tono, esa misma voz curiosa y angelical.

-Cállate. Nada va bien. Nada irá bien hasta que lo mate- dije en voz alta al aire, a lo mejor esperando que alguien me respondiera. Pero el silencio solo fue roto por algún cuervo que salió disparado al cielo. Lo mire irse y pensé que si lograba escapar de mi dolor, sería gracias a mí y no a Kami.

Seguí caminando hasta que a las tres de la mañana pare y sin ser muy consciente de ellos me tire al suelo dormida. Desperté con un pensamiento que no era mío, y eso hizo que me alertará. No habría dormido más de dos horas. Las cinco de la madrugada era una hora muy temprana para que una persona normal anduviera rondando por el bosque, así que supuse que serían ninjas. Con los ojos pesados me puse de pie y busque la identidad del "intruso".

_Estoy muy cansado. Sasori no Danna es muy malo conmigo hum._

Me quede petrificada en el mismo lugar. ¿Sasori? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Sería el Sasori que estaba buscando? A juzgar por la claridad del pensamiento, el dueño de este no se hallaría muy lejos de mi actual posición. Me concentre lo máximo en esa zona, hasta que por fin encontré de donde provenía el pensamiento. Unos 20 metros hacia el este.

Traté de encontrar a Sasori, pero no estaba en mi radio de "vista", si quería averiguar si se trataba de Sasori, tendría que asistir yo misma. ¿Y si es una pérdida de tiempo? ¿Y si no lo es, y pierdo la pista de Sasori? ¿Estaría lista para verlo de nuevo? ¿Estaría lista para matarlo? Esas preguntas solo tendrían respuestas si iba y me enfrentaba al destino, y que fuera lo que Kami quisiera. Si no se trataba de ese Sasori no pasaría de perder unos minutos, minutos que no significaban la gran cosa porque seguiría dando palos ciegos.

Corrí en esa dirección. Corrí sin descanso y casi sin respirar.

Cuando estaba a unos 6 metros de distancia del objetivo me detuve y me escondí detrás de un árbol.

_¡Joder! Tengo sueño hum._

Eche un vistazo al propietario del pensamiento. La voz sonaba de hombre, pero cuando lo vi al primer instante creí que se trataba de una mujer. Al observarlo más detenidamente determine que era un hombre.

-¡Estoy agotado Sasori no Danna!- dijo el rubio quitándose un sombrero y tirándose de bruces contra el suelo. A su lado alcance a divisar una figura jorobada. _Es Sasori. Esta dentro de Hiruko._ Pensé sin dejar de verlo aguantando la respiración y sintiendo el corazón golpeándome el pecho con tanta fuerza que sentí pánico al creer que ellos los escucharían -¿Podemos descansar ya, hum?-

-Levántate ahora mismo, Deidara- la voz grave de Hiruko hizo eco en mi cabeza. La sensación de reconocimiento fue tan grande que mis piernas y manos temblaron, tanto de miedo, como de ira y emoción –Se supone que eres un ninja-

-¡Si lo soy! Hum- respondió el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza ligeramente levantada –Soy un ninja que no ha dormido en tres días ¡En este momento tengo ojeras mucho más grandes que las de Itachi hum!- reprocho, me pareció renuente a dejar su posición. Escuche a Hiruko lanzar una maldición y un bufido y lo imagine viendo a su acompañante de manera impaciente.

_A Sasori jamás le ha gustado esperar._ Pensé sin mucho dramatismo en mis palabras, pareciera como si hubiese sido un reflejo ¿y por qué no? Sasori siempre me repetía que no gustaba de esperar, cada vez que yo llegaba tarde, esas eran las primeras palabras que decía mi mente.

-Sabes que no debemos dejarla escapar- susurro Sasori desde dentro -¿verdad?-

-Y dale y dale con encontrarla hum. Si le está siguiendo el paso, ¿no sonaría lógico quedarnos en un solo lugar, hum?- pregunto el rubio y luego lanzo un no muy discreto bostezo –Su técnica le ayudara a encontrarlo hum- sentí que mi respiración se cortaba. _¿Estarán hablando de mí?_ Pensé, luego me quede mirándolos, negándome que fuese así.

-Eso es lo que estamos haciendo, mocoso- respondió Hiruko con tono impaciente

-¿Eso hacemos, hum?-

-La llevamos a la aldea de la lluvia-

-¿Y si ella no sabe donde está usted?- el silencio rondo unos segundos, no me atrevía a salir, en parte por cobarde, en parte por saber -¿Y si nunca la encontramos hum?-

Sasori no respondió nada y se quedo callado unos segundos.

-Su habilidad le permite sentir la presencia de los demás- casi lanzo un grito, si estaban hablando de mi tendría que tener mucho cuidado, si me estaban buscando.

_Jo. A Danna le preocupa mucho ser el primero en atraparla._ Pensó el rubio y mi vello se erizo. La piel se me hizo china.

-Entonces descansemos hum. Yo ya no puedo seguir sin dormir- lanzo otro bostezo, y en el momento no tarde en percatarme de que se había dormido. Sasori se quedo ahí parado, medio mirando a su "compañero", y yo trate de no hacer ruido. Mire hacia los lados. Se escucho la cabeza de Hiruko voltear y me puse tensa. No respire por unos segundos.

**Estaba recostada en mi cama. La gente de la aldea parecía pensar mucho, hacían que me doliera la cabeza. Fuertes punzadas me daban y yo sollozaba por el dolor. La puerta de m habitación se abrió lentamente y entro Sasori. Ojala y todos fueran tan silenciosos como Sasori, pensé.**

**-¿Cómo te sientes mocosa?- pregunto sentándose a mi lado**

**-Me duele la cabeza. La gente de la aldea no deja de pensar Sasori, quiero que dejen de pensar- unas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas**

**-No puedes pedir eso. Si la gente dejara de pensar, la aldea no sobreviviría- poso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acaricio los cabellos revueltos –Quizá pueda hacer que te duermas tranquila-**

**Lo mire pidiéndole clemencia. Me cargo en sus brazos y me llevo a la habitación continua. En esa habitación mi padre tenía un piano, un instrumento de color blanco. Sasori me sentó en el banco y se acomodo a mi lado.**

**-Recuéstate en mis piernas, mocosa- dio unas palmadas en sus extremidades. Yo lo obedecí, lo habría obedecido incluso si me decía que lanzándome de un barranco acababa con esa tortura. **

**En el momento en que acomode mi cabeza, sentí que me relajaba. Sasori no piensa cuando está conmigo, pensaba en aquel entonces. Sasori comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna. Movía los dedos por el teclado tan hábilmente como con las marionetas. Pronto el susurro del piano me arrullo y me quede dormida. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lograba descansar tan amenamente.**

Sacudí la cabeza para espantar la idea. En el proceso pise accidentalmente una rama de árbol que había caído junto a mí. Mis músculos se tensaron y lance un gritito de sorpresa. Regresando al mundo real gire a ver a Hiruko, que se hallaba en la misma posición de antes._ No se ha dado cuenta_, pensé y me di el lujo de suspirar suavemente en señal de alivio.

Decidí que ya era hora de actuar, así como estaban de dormidos no notarían nada. Llevé mi mano hasta la cintura donde llevaba mi porta kunais y me disponía a sacar uno cuando mi mano se detuvo involuntariamente rozando el mango del arma. Trate de forzarla a moverse, creí que era el miedo, algo tan parecido a aquella noche cuando mire los ojos de Sasori mirarme detrás de Hiruko. Mi espalda sufrió un escalofrío. Necesitaba calmarme, trate de mover mi pierna derecha, pero estaba incrustada en ese mismo lugar.

Y como la vela que se apaga en un instante, comprendí que sucedía. Trate de girar mi cabeza para mirarlo, pero fui incapaz de moverla. Los hilos de chacra que salían de sus manos me sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Torcí el gesto y sentí una gota de sudor recorrer mi sien, tan despacio que me producía cosquillas. Reí nerviosamente, sabiendo que había llegado mi momento, y ni siquiera le había hecho la lucha a Sasori. Venga, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cómo había salido de Hiruko. Joder.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Ehm... ¿y bien? ¿Debería seguirlo subiendo? ¿Corregir algo...? si es así por favor diganmelo...<p>

Bueno, gracias por leer y dejar un comentario ^^ Mary se los agradece infinitamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Guau! Me alegra que el fic haya recibido al menos un review que pedía conti... ^^ eso ya es algo.

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto que casualmente... va a matar a Sasori primero nuevamente ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2.<strong>

**DE PLANES.**

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo en un susurro. No sentí sus dedos moverse, pero sé que lo hizo, por que de un tirón me giro para quedar frente a él. Inevitablemente me pregunte sí él me reconocería. Lo mire a los ojos, no había cambiado absolutamente nada en estos 6 años. Él también abrió los ojos de par en par, y sé que me habría permitido a mi misma el lujo de echarme a reír por su expresión si no me hubiera encontrado tan aturdida por su imagen.

Nos miramos un largo minuto en silencio, cada uno con la vista mirando al otro y creo yo, sin terminar de creérnoslo. Logre concentrar mi chacra en mi cuerpo y desaparecí ante la vista sorprendida de Sasori. El sonido que ocurrió después fue un enorme estruendo que yo había causado al golpear un árbol y arrancarlo de sus raíces cuando Sasori esquivo el golpe saltando hacia el lado. Me torció el brazo aplicando una llave. Sujete sus manos y gire con él como en una especie de baile. Me encontré con sus ojos y lo mire detenidamente. Su expresión no era nada amigable, pero tampoco fiera como me hubiera imaginado, como lo creía recordar. Hice mi pie derecho hacia atrás del suyo y lo empuje. Sasori tropezó y quede arriba de él. Me pregunte porque no estaría luchando en serio. De todos modos sonreí y el abrió mucho más los ojos.

-Te tengo- susurre mientras con un Jutsu especial que había aprendido antes de salir de mi aldea, transformaba mi cuerpo en partículas de arena. Sasori ya no podía sujetarme ni con los hilos de chacra ni con su cuerpo. Algo confundido se puso en pie mientras yo "volaba" alrededor del aire. Miro de un lado a otro.

-Sal- dijo entonces –sal ahora de donde estés, pequeña-

Una de mis manos se materializo en mi propia forma y usando el Koton lo convertí en acero, le azote un puñetazo en el brazo y se escucho un enorme crujido, pero hábilmente él tomó mi mano y la jaló hasta hacer que tuviera que transformar de nuevo en humo.

Decidida a no haber podido hacer nada si me agarraba recorrí su cuerpo tratando de someterlo ante mí. Sasori dio un salto hacia atrás quedando en la rama de un árbol. Me materialice de nuevo. Sasori me miro de arriba abajo, algo aturdido. Sonreí cuando volví a transformarme en humo y avance contra él, volví a sacar esta vez un pie y trate de golpearlo, detuvo el golpe a pesar de que se escucho un crujido más leve. Tomo mi pierna y esta vez me arrastro hasta que golpee contra un árbol. Al ser de humo mi cuerpo no sintió nada, pero aún no había aprendido a usar la técnica. Y cómo fuera una técnica con pocos meses de haberla aprendido a "dominar", y no ser un kekegenkai totalmente; se rompió y mi golpe contra el árbol fue completamente real.

Gemí de dolor mientras Sasori me volvía a hacer una llave y me pegaba contra el árbol, poniendo su peso como una puerta que se cernía sobre mí. Me lamente de no saber usar la técnica a su máxima expresión. Pero de nada servía quejarse. Me retorcí un poco entre sus brazos sin éxito para escapar. Tendría que esperar cinco minutos antes de poder volver a convertirme en humo. Pero no la otra. Me convertí en acero completamente. Me soltó entonces y se dedico a pasear la mirada de un lado a otro creyendo que se había tratado de un clon. Me volví otra vez yo y le lance un golpe, Sasori se agacho con maestría y dio un giro con la pierna extendida haciendo que cayera del árbol. Luego se lanzó sobre mí.

Su peso arriba del mío era suficiente como para impedirme mover. Tan solo unas cuantas sacudidas que hacían retorcer mi cuerpo y el suyo. Se agacho hasta por fin encajar su codo sobre mi nuca, en otra llave que me impidió moverme sin que me recorriera un tremendo dolor en la columna vertebral. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, además de mis gruñidos.

-Déjame ir- susurre molesta por tener que pedírselo

-¿Ki?- su voz sonó ronca

-¡No me digas así!- grite, sentí entonces que el rubio despertaba violentamente –Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así- susurre, esta vez entre dientes

-Kyra- susurro, me habría gustado darle una cachetada para que reaccionara y dejara de mirarme como si nunca hubiera esperado mi aparición. Se quedo varios segundos examinándome de arriba abajo como si fuese un bicho raro –Has crecido- su voz me hizo pensar que estaba pensando en voz alta, por la obviedad del comentario –Y te has cortado el cabello… me gusta, te ves mejor-

-Y tú no has cambiado nada- dije con repulsión- Así que al fin y al cabo lograste convertirte en marioneta ¿ah?- Sasori asintió levemente rememorándome el gesto que hacía cuando pequeña. Se acerco lentamente sin dejar de usar los hilos de chacra

–Si te suelto, ¿me atacarás?- pregunto

-¿Tú qué esperas? ¿Qué me siente a tomar el té contigo?- le pregunte con sarcasmo

-Supongo que no-

-¿entonces no quieres ver que te pasara si me sueltas?- pregunte desafiándolo

-Creo que esta vez paso, mocosa- dijo sonriendo un poco, como recordando alguno que otro viejo juego –Vienes a matarme ¿eh?-

-No- respondí –Ya te dije que quiero tomar el té contigo Sasori- torcí los ojos

-Hmph, entonces mi nuevo juego te gustara mucho Kyra. Se llama "Reclutándote para Akatsuki"- hizo énfasis en la palabra reclutándote -¿Quieres que te explique las reglas del juego?-

-¡Sasori no Danna!- el rubio se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros

-Eres muy lento, Deidara- dijo Sasori sin soltarme –La mocosa pudo haberte matado mientras dormías como un bebé si yo te hubiera dejado ahí tumbado-

-Uy- dije interrumpiendo el comentario del rubio, los dos giraron a verme -¿Ahora si cuidas a tus mocosos?-

-Ki…- susurro y yo me sentí furiosa y asqueada de que lo volviera a hacer

-¿Ki? ¿Qué está usted diciendo Danna hum?- pregunto el rubio levantando una ceja

-¿Ah?- Sasori pareció recién despertar de un sueño –ah. ¿Que si quiere que la matemos en este momento?-

_No creo que haya sido eso._ Pensó el rubio y el pensamiento me llego volando y claro, como si lo hubiera hablado de verdad en voz alta

-Hum- fue lo que respondió. Pensé que quizá solo estaba terminando su pensamiento con esas tres letras juntas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasori?- pregunte sin muchas ganas de escuchar la respuesta. Efectivamente no quería saberla, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿No te lo he dicho?- giro su mirada hacia mí nuevamente y me recorrió con sus ojos cafés todo el cuerpo esperando que dijera algo, me mantuve callada siete segundos, y él torció el gesto

-Nuestro líder te quiere en la organización, hum- contesto el rubio molesto sin mirarme a mi o a su maestro. _Y no le importa que no quieras, así que háznoslo fácil._ Yo quería responderle, me abstuve de hacerlo porque Sasori tiro de mí y me hizo caer de sentón al suelo.

-¡Auch!- trate de levantarme pero aún me detenían los hilos de chacra, lo fulmine con la mirada, luego me sentí la más ridícula sobre la faz de la tierra, por haber estado pensado que podía haber derrotado a Sasori, si no hubieran estado ahí estos dos me habría echado a llorar.

**-¡Deja de llorar mocosa!- grito Sasori mientras se agachaba junto a mí y me sobaba la rodilla, hace unos segundos estaba feliz porque él me estaba mostrando como esquivar los ataques de una marioneta. No era por presumir, pero la verdad es que había estado haciendo un buen trabajo, hasta que resbale, me raspe y una de las agujas de Hiruko me alcanzo el brazo. **

**-Duele mucho- solloce tratando de guardarme las lágrimas**

**-Tu padre va a matarme- susurro y lo mire. Sasori saco de su porta kunais una venda y con mucho cuidado trato de sacarme la aguja. Quería gritar, de verdad, pero contuve el llanto una vez más mientras la quitaba de mi cuerpo –Ya está. Suerte que no ha estado envenenada. Tranquila mocosa - respire fuertemente y asentí –Vale. Vámonos a tu casa Kyra- se puso de pie y camino lentamente dejándome en el suelo para que me pusiera de pie sola.**

**-Quiero seguir practicando- susurre con voz ronca y Sasori giro su mirada hacia mí –Por favor-**

**-Uy. Ahora eres más valiente- torció los ojos y se acerco a mi –Venga pues. Sigamos practicando- extendió su mano y me ayudo a levantarme.**

Igual no lloraría esta vez, sería ridículo. Me encontraba todavía tirada en el suelo y los ojos ya me ardían por las lágrimas. Los dos me miraban detenidamente, Sasori con impaciencia, el rubio con un deje de molestia y compasión en la mirada.

-¿Para qué me quiere en esa organización?- pregunte con la voz ronca y muy queda

-Le interesan tus habilidades, mocosa. Así que aunque no te guste te vienes con nosotros- respondió Sasori. Claro, siempre se trataba de una opción sin salida, una orden, nadie pedía mi opinión y solo me jalaban a la fuerza.

-¿A dónde?- pregunte de manera cortante y sin dirigirme precisamente a Sasori

-En estos momentos te llevaremos a la aldea de la lluvia- contesto el rubio mirándome desde arriba. _Pero ahora, quiero dormir _–Hum-

-Colócale arcilla explosiva alrededor del cuerpo y átala con lo primero que encuentres. Nos largamos de aquí- comento Sasori por lo bajo. El rubio asintió y se dirigió a su "campamento".

Pude sentir la fija mirada de Sasori en mí. Si pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando, seguro que se burlaría de mí, ¿por qué no lo haría? Joder, yo era ridícula, haber pensado que podría hacerle frente y verme postrada de rodillas ante él, (incluso si fuera involuntariamente) hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar, y esta vez no pude hacer nada para detenerlas. El rubio llego con una soga en mano luego de treinta segundos de llanto silencioso donde ya me ardía en serio la garganta y los ojos me quemaban, se quedo mirando la escena.

-Deja que termine- ordenó Sasori mirándome y sin soltarme de sus hilos de chacra.

El rubio obedeció y se quedo parado frente a mí esperando a que yo acabara de moquear. Luego de unos minutos, en los que logre calmarme, el ninja oji azul me ató fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol y se sentó a descansar frente a mí. Sasori hizo a un lado a Hiruko y se acomodo al lado de su compañero (que ya tiraba baba, por cierto) y se quedo mirándome fijamente. Así pasaron varios minutos de silencio, donde el único sonido que había eran los ronquidos del ninja rubio.

Mis parpados comenzaron a hacerse pesados, pero en algún momento, me había decidido a mantenerle la vista a Sasori y me rehusaba a dormirme. Nueve minutos pasaron desde que había comenzado el ridículo torneo de miradas cuando Sasori aparto la vista y eso hizo que me despertara un poco más y me forzara a sonreír triunfante aunque fuera solo un segundo.

-Deberías de dormir mocosa- dijo de pronto, haciendo que saltara en mi lugar –El viaje hasta la aldea de la lluvia es muy pesado. No quiero cargarte, y no dejaré que Deidara lo haga-

Lo mire con fastidio, ahora tenía una nueva razón para no dormirme. Por un momento Sasori volvió a cruzar su mirada con la mía y sonrió levemente. Sentí que me enojaba por su impertinencia, y más aparte, porque había logrado que yo le respondiera con una sonrisa. Un tanto más déspota de lo que yo misma acostumbraría a darle.

-Así que se llama Deidara- dije sin apartar mis ojos de los de él, sus ojos destellaron bajo la sombra del árbol –No es mujer, ¿verdad?-

-Eso dímelo tú- contesto sonriendo más y haciendo que sintiera que lo que había pasado con mí padre había sido un sueño y en todo caso, si había sido real, él no era el asesino. Torcí el gesto cuando regrese a la realidad y mire hacía el pasto

-Joder- susurre en ese instante, él me miro entre sorprendido y luego con empatía –Déjame sola-

El silencio que se presentó durante los siguientes segundos fue roto por un nuevo ronquido de Deidara, y luego por el susurro del viento moviendo las hojas. Un pajarillo rojo salió volando, seguido de uno negro. Habría querido mirarlos salir a volar, pero me contuve y seguí mirando hacia abajo. De pronto vi que él se paraba y se acercaba lentamente e mí. Mi corazón latió fuerte, pensé que me iba a golpear por mi insolencia. Pero…se hinco de rodillas frente a mí y me miro detenidamente, pasando una de sus blanquecinas manos por mi mejilla derecha. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me le quede viendo como si no terminara de creerlo, Sasori me estaba acariciando la mejilla. Y eso hacía que me sintiera tan débil.

-Ki…- susurro sin apartar su mano. Sé que la habría apartado, de no haber estado tan perturbadamente encantada por el hechizo de su cara angelical y todavía más lógico, estaba atada–Yo…lo sien…per…- calló por un segundo –No tienes derecho a juzgarme sin saber nada- dijo de pronto –No sabes todo lo que sacrifique por… quererte- desvió su vista hacía la nada

Fruncí el ceño y trate de lanzarle una patada. A donde le diera, aunque no le doliera. Efectivamente no pude moverme de ahí.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- grite pero él puso su dedo índice en mis labios

-¡Calla!- grito y su voz hizo que el rubio roncara más fuerte. Los dos lo miramos y luego giramos a vernos nosotros nuevamente –Tienes que venir con nosotros, así me agrade o no, e igual a ti ¿Por qué no tratamos de llevarnos lo más tolerablemente que se pueda?-

-Eres un hijo de la c*******- le susurre -¿Cómo c**** puedes pedirme eso cuando mataste a mi padre? Pedazo de escoria-

Sasori abrió los ojos y levanto una ceja -¿Quién te enseño a hablar así?- pregunto de manera sorprendida

-¡Oh!, no te interesa idiota- conteste de manera fría y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sasori levanto una mano, visiblemente encabritado por cómo me había dirigido a él y cuando creí que estaba a punto de golpearme se detuvo

-Eres muy grosera- dijo con tono déspota –Hmph, igual me viene valiendo Kyra. Estoy al tanto de cómo llevas tu vocabulario por mal camino desde ahora. Puedes decirles eso a las personas, incluso puedes mandar mucho a freír espárragos al líder, pero a mí me respetas ¿eh?- hizo una pausa con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. De nuevo sentí las lágrimas surcando mis mejillas y fui incapaz de detenerlas, Sasori paseo su mano en mi rostro deshaciéndose de ellas, con gentileza aparto su mano de mi cara y giro a ver a Deidara. Se levanto y se alejo de donde estaba para tomar su antigua posición observadora desde el tronco de enfrente.

* * *

><p>Muy bien. Para los que leen sin dejar comentarios ¬¬ y para los que si se toman la molestia de dejarlos. Aquí esta la conti. Espero que les haya gustado. Bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wuaa! Mary esta feliz, xq a pesar de ser solo dos reviews u.u Piden conti XD y espero que haya gente que aunque n c toma la molesta de comentar¬¬ (lo digo xq antes yo lo hacía XD, pero por que no sabía unirme a la página u.u) , lea este fic.

Pues,,, por si hay alguien aqui (la autora mira a ambos lados) Aqui traigo la conti ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 3.<em>**

**_LA POSADA (PARTE 1)_**

_"Este mundo nunca será__Lo que me había esperado__Y no me pertenece__¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado?__.__._

Lo que siempre lo hizo insoportable, era su manera de tratarme. Y por lo visto en seis años no había cambiado. Claro que la diferencia es que ahora yo lo odiaba; antes lo admiraba y quería tanto como mi padre, a pesar de su manera "especial" de tratar a todos.

Ahora, en aquel tronco me hallaba inmóvil, todavía reprochándome haber sido tan tonta como para quedar en esta situación. Desde hace unos minutos había dejado de forcejear contra la cuerda que me sujetaba, y me había limitado a cabecear con sueño, sin dejar de mirar los ojos cafés de Sasori.

Pero al poco rato, y gracias a los ronquidos del rubio, que todavía me arrullaban, desistí en el sueño. Como ya era normal en mi rutina, soñé con él.

Esta vez, el sueño, de alguna manera fue diferente. Normalmente mis sueños se presentaban en recuerdos de algo que yo hubiera pasado con él, no existía en ellos otro "personaje" que se presentara, y hace mucho que no recordaba si quiera la cara de _ella._

**-¡No digas ridiculeces, Kira!- me reprocho Sasori.**

**Los dos estábamos sentados en el cuarto de entrenamiento que había preparado papá para sus ratos libres. Ambos respirábamos entre cortadamente debido al esfuerzo que habíamos hecho aquel día. El salón en sí era muy oscuro, apenas podía ver la silueta de Sasori bajo la luz de la luna. **

**-Pero todo el mundo dice que es cierto…-susurre **

**-Pues no lo es- contesto de manera cortante –A todo esto, tú no hablas con muchas personas, ¿lo que me estás diciendo lo has escuchado de sus pensamientos?-**

**No conteste. Entendía que era malo escuchar pensamientos ajenos, incluso más grave que escuchar conversaciones que no concernían a mí persona. Sabía también que eso le disgustaba a Sasori, pero él no sabía tampoco que yo no podía leerle el pensamiento. **

**-Ehm…- dije en un hilo de voz mirando mis pies con detenimiento**

**-Kyra. Te he dicho que no es cortés hacer eso. Debes aprender a dominar tu poder- **

**-¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo?- pregunte ofendida –Nadie en la aldea me puede decir nada. Además, no sabes cuánto trabajo cuesta mantener en orden mis pensamientos. Lo que piensa la gente solo me llega porque sí-**

**Sasori guardo silencio (como siempre que le presentaba ese problema) y se quedo sentado a mi lado, seguramente mirándome, o mirando la única ventana del oscuro cuarto.**

**-¿Estás enojado?- le pregunte.**

**-No- respondió**

**-¿Seguiremos practicando?- instantáneamente me puse de pie esperándolo a él, pero Sasori no se paro ni hizo movimiento alguno, simplemente suspiro luego de unos segundos**

**-¿Ki?- susurro con un hilo de voz -¿Y sabes lo que ella piensa…?-**

**Lo mire y parpadee varias veces. Aún a pesar de que no podía leerle la cabeza entendía a quien se refería -¿Estas pensando en Aika?- pregunte y él soltó un quedo "sí" y espero pacientemente mi respuesta -¿Por qué le importa?- pregunte evasiva, casi renuente a contestar**

**-No lo sé, ¿importa?- dijo y medio que se puso de pie. Al terminar se acerco a mi lado y yo mire hacia arriba, la distancia que me llevaba en estatura era sumamente notable, conmigo llegándole un poco más arriba de la cintura**

**-Sí, sé lo que ella piensa- conteste amargamente **

**-¿Y?-**

**-No se lo diré. A ella le basta con que lo sepa yo- conteste y corrí hacia la salida del cuarto, con Sasori persiguiendo mis pasos. Me senté en uno de los sillones y me quede ahí mirando la luna. Mi padre llegaría hasta entrada la noche, pero eso se me estaba haciendo tan natural como respirar. **

**Me sentía molesta, y un poco sentida. Sasori siempre hablaba de Aika, y si no era él quien hablaba de ella, era yo la que terminaba mencionándola. Ella era hermosa, de cabello rosado y largo hasta la cintura, con unos ojos verde pistache que encantaban a cualquiera. Era gentil, y lo que más importaba, al menos a Sasori, era que ella lo amaba. Y a mí me chocaba saber de sus sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlo. **

**Aquella noche Sasori no dijo mucho luego de verme tan antipática. Solo se sentó y guardo silencio hasta que llego mi padre y pudo retirarse.**

Un suave golpe en mi mejilla me despertó, forzándome a abrir los ojos de golpe.

Con algún sentimiento de hábito, me esperaba hallarme en el claro de un bosque, recostada cómodamente en mi maleta de viaje o sobre el pasto. Pero no era así. Bueno, ahí estaba el claro, pero yo me hallaba atada. Sentí un dolor en el cuello y siendo sincera no me sorprendí.

Levante la vista y vi al rubio parado frente a mí.

-Buenos días, hum- dijo _No he tardado mucho en despertarla como creía Danna, hum. P_ensó sin muchas ganas.

-Hmph- fue lo que le respondí. Busque con la mirada a Sasori, pero no lo halle -¿Dónde está Sasori?- pregunte, él me respondió con una mirada sorprendida, quizá extrañada.

_¿Por qué no? Ellos creen que soy capaz de saber donde esta Sasori. Realmente no importa ya si se enteran._ Pensé mirándolo resignada a esperar una respuesta, aunque solo fuera su silaba cómica.

-¿No sabes donde esta?- pregunto con un tono sorprendido y quise echarme a reír.

-Creo que eso quiere decir mi pregunta- le conteste y él me miro levantando una ceja

-¿Y eso te importa?- pregunto

Esta vez no le respondí. ¿En verdad me importaba a donde se hubiera metido?, baje la mirada y la sostuve ahí meditando la pregunta y pensando en una posible respuesta.

-Tú y Sasori se conocen- aseguro sin dejar de verme –Cuando Pein dijo que te lleváramos, le pregunto a él si te recordaba, hum-

Mi estomago se encogió ante la perspectiva de la mención del líder y apreté los dientes con tal fuerza que rechinaron en un primer momento ¿Cómo sabía eso? De repente mi preocupación principal paso de ser Sasori al nuevo líder, y su nombre con enorme carga emocional.

-¿De qué se conocen?- pregunto sentándose cerca. Guarde silencio, renuente a contestar –Oye-

Gire mi vista para mirarlo, reprocharle su curiosidad y me lo encontré sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ojos azules destellaron con unos rayos de luz que entraban en el claro y sentí mis mejillas ponerse coloradas. Aparte nuevamente la vista de él.

_No debería forzarla a decir nada, hum_, pensó el rubio.

-Sé que se siente que te obliguen a entrar a esto, hum- comento de pronto, luego de unos segundos de silencio

-¿De verdad?- pregunte sin dejar mi tono cortante

-Sí, hum- respondió y rió todavía más. Supe que era una sonrisa de felicidad, o al menos eso me dio a entender la manera en que se curvaba, además, el sentimiento que transmitía era de compasión y felicidad –A mi me obligaron a entrar a Akatsuki. Te irás acostumbrando, hum-

Sabía que no era cierto. No me podría acostumbrar a esto aunque quisiera, él no podía entenderlo, quizá si le contara sobre Sasori...; pero ahora no. En estos momentos, Deidara no sabía lo que significaba no poder vengar el asesinato de mi padre. Habría querido echarme a llorar de nuevo.

Un fuerte dolor cruzo mi pecho cuando el pensamiento de mi meta se desvanecía en el aire. Tener que soportar estar con Sasori… jale aire haciendo que las palabras se ahorraran la molestia de salir.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- pregunte con la voz quebrada

-Hum…con algo de tiempo- me respondió. En el fondo había esperado una respuesta mucho mejor que esa y puse los ojos en blanco.

-Te llamas Deidara ¿cierto?- le pregunte mirándolo y esforzándome por sonar cortes

-Sí- frunció el ceño –Mi jefe dice que te llamas Kyra, ¿es cierto? Hum- asentí y el sonrió más, si es que eso era posible –Pues mucho gusto hum- en un gesto de "formalidad" extendió la mano hacía mí, luego se dio cuenta de su error y la devolvió a su costado, reí sin muchas ganas y luego de unos segundos él me hizo coro.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Deidara?- pregunto de pronto la fría voz de Sasori.

Los dos giramos nuestras miradas hacia él. Su ceño fruncido le confería ese aumento de edad a su rostro de 17 años que tendría por siempre. No llevaba a Hiruko, Deidara lo pensó igual que yo, y agrego un "cosa rara, hum". Mire hacia otro lado, incapaz de seguirlo viendo sin decir algo horrible, aunque estaba en mi derecho, no quería que Deidara escuchara lo que tenía que decirle. Sasori camino hacia nosotros con cara molesta.

-Solo hago más ameno esto, hum- contestó el rubio –No quiero que el camino sea tan callado como lo es cuando solo voy con usted-

Deidara respetaba a Sasori, eso se veía por el simple hecho de cómo le hablaba y como caminaba con él, me parecía injusto que Sasori viera por muy debajo a su compañero, pero siempre había tratado a todos de esa manera.

Repare entonces en los atuendos de mis "acompañantes". _Son de Akatsuki_, pensé y me sentí una idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Supongo que la sorpresa no era ver a Sasori acompañado por un joven amigable y que vistieran de esa manera.

Mi sorpresa llego cuando repare en otro detalle. Ellos me obligarían a unirme a su organización. A mí que ningún mal había causado. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pensé que ellos me ordenarían hacer daño a las personas. ¡Repugnante! De pronto Deidara, con todos sus modales y su forma amigable de hablarme y tratarme me pareció un ser repugnante, aunque hubiera pasado de las mismas condiciones que yo, siendo obligado a entrar.

"Te acostumbras con el tiempo" había dicho, pero yo dudaba de que fuera a lograr algo como eso. Aunque por otro lado, estaba resignada a perder muchas de las cosas que me importaban. Las había perdido el mismo día hace ya seis años. Mire a Sasori con odio pero él no me miro, no supe porque no se fijaba en mí, o había decidido ignorarme.

-Desátala- ordeno Sasori –Nos iremos en cinco minutos- se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando hasta donde Hiruko –Y Mocosos- lo mire todavía más fieramente –No me hagan esperar-

Deidara le siguió con la mirada, pensó en algo que yo no alcance a entender por el zumbido en mis orejas, producto del coraje.

**-¡Odio que interrumpa nuestros entrenamientos!- grite mirando a Sasori que ya levantaba sus marionetas del suelo –Se suponía que hoy me enseñarías a manejar una marioneta, no es justo-**

**Sasori volteo a verme y sonrió de lado. Con pasos lentos se acerco a mí y me desordeno el pelo con la mano, se hinco y me miro con expresión cálida.**

**-Ki…tengo que ir a una misión- dijo con voz suave –Aika solamente me ha venido a avisar, no es su culpa- Hice un puchero y él rió –Quizá cuando vuelva podamos practicar-**

**-Se supone que me tienes que cuidar todo el tiempo- le dije –No olvides que puedo leer la mente, a ella no le agrado- **

**-¿No?- parecía sorprendido -¿Y por qué no?-**

**No podía decírselo, la mente tenía cierta confidencialidad, y así como no quería decirle que ella lo amaba, no podía decirle que a mí me odiaba porque pasaba más tiempo con él que ella que era su compañera y amiga. **

**Sasori continuó esperando mi respuesta, pero yo me limite a ver mis pies y negar levemente con la cabeza. Él levantó una ceja.**

**-Bueno- dijo de pronto –Sea lo que sea mocosa, eso no cambiará nuestra amistad, lo sabes ¿verdad?- sonrió de nuevo y trate de responderle el gesto –Seguirás siendo mi mocosa preferida- se acerco a la puerta y me miro de nuevo –Pórtate bien en lo que llega Sandaime samma. Nos vemos mañana-**

**-¡Hai!- conteste mientras la puerta se cerraba. Estando ahora sola me sentía decepcionada, me gustaba pasar tiempo con Sasori. Pero, siéndome sincera a mí misma, no podía pretender saber lo que pensaba él, y aunque no le había dicho nada acerca de mi falla de "don" con él, sabía que lo intuía –Si lo sabe, debería quedarse- susurre con coraje.**

**No necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que él estaba enamorado de Aika. Y eso me dolía por alguna razón que desconocía. Siempre quería estar con ella, y siempre hablaba de ella. Siempre me pedía que le dijera lo que ella sentía, y aunque me rehusará decírselo, siempre preguntaba, me hartaba. Mi corazón siempre se oprimía cuando lo hacía. Sentía que solo me usaba. Sabía que solo me usaba.**

_Y hubiera deseado que solo fuera para eso._ Pensé mientras lo veía alejarse de espaldas a nosotros.

En aquel entonces, sentía una fascinación por Sasori que en algún momento había confundido con amor. Supongo que era normal, solamente era una niña de 9 años que tenía frente a él a una persona que admiraba tanto que fácilmente podía haberse convertido en algo afectado por cuentos de hadas. Habría sido fácil que una niña como yo, creyera que se había enamorado de él.

-Me supongo que no te irás si te permito andar suelta, ¿verdad?, eso no le gustaría mucho a Danna- dijo Deidara interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos. _Aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes, hum. _Pensó–Pero me gustaría que fueras cómoda-

Lo mire y sonreí débilmente. Asentí.

Al fin y al cabo, hasta yo misma entendía que pasaría si intentaba huir, y esta oportunidad para vengarme de Sasori era toda una joya. No querría arruinarlo, era la hora de ver las cosas desde otro ángulo.

Deidara sonrió y me soltó. Disfrute de mi "libertad" y me estire. Deidara me ofreció la mano para ponerme de pie y la acepte sin hacerlo esperar mucho. Sasori nos miraba desde un árbol y parecía molesto, me di el lujo de sentirme bien ante la perspectiva de hacerlo enojar.

_Tendrás mucho de que molestarte en todo el viaje, Sasori._ Pensé mientras andaba del lado del rubio y nos acercábamos a él.

-¿No piensa meterse dentro de Hiruko? Hum- pregunto Deidara, Sasori lo miro con desagrado y quizá desesperación, pero igual no contesto la pregunta. Me miro y frunció más el ceño.

-¿Piensas dejarla andar por ahí sin protección?- pregunto de manera déspota

-Pues…supongo. No creo que haga nada, no le conviene hum- contesto Deidara

-Hmph. Si se escapa, tú te haces cargo mocoso- se giro y comenzó a caminar. Deidara asintió y me indico que fuera por delante, seguí el paso de Sasori y luego, Deidara avanzó tras de nosotros.

Salimos del bosque para andar sobre un camino. Ante mi sorpresa no había muchas personas que pasarán por ahí y eso no era algo que me molestara; pero tampoco era muy agradable saber que cuando esperaría encontrar a alguien no había nadie.

¡Me secuestran! Habría querido gritar, pero en todo caso, Deidara o Sasori podrían matar a esa persona y eso, no era algo con lo que me gustaría cargar el resto de mi vida. No era precisamente una dama en apuros, simplemente esto no había ido de acuerdo al plan, quizá fuera mejor.

El camino durante una hora permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, aunque se me hacía menos pesado gracias a los constantes pensamientos de Deidara. Normalmente mencionaba a Sasori y a mí, en otras ocasiones se detenía en pensar sobre "arte". Cuando escuche algunos de ellos, del arte "efímero" casi me lanzo a reír, pero la duda de cómo se podían llevar "bien" Sasori y él me asalto de pronto, evitando que realizara un acto de completa locura.

Procure no escuchar nada ajeno a lo mío, y en algún momento, los pensamientos de Deidara callaron, aunque ciertamente, dudaba de que hubiera sido cosa mía. Tal vez Deidara dejaba de pensar un momento, quise agradecérselo, pero eso daría pie a una discusión. O eso creía. Sasori seguía sin decir nada, y yo no sabía que pensaba. Solo le veía la espalda, y me inundaba un deseo de sacar un kunai y atravesarlo con él. Pero obviamente al partir, había sido despojada de toda arma que pudiera usar en su contra.

Por la noche nos detuvimos frente a una posada que seguramente no era muy frecuentada pero que de todos modos albergaba unas siete personas. Dos eran niños. Sus pensamientos se a galoparon en mi cabeza y me produjeron un leve mareo. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a encontrar gente, normalmente la evitaba. Me pregunte porque no lo harían ellos también. ¡Eran criminales, después de todo! Y esa ropa que llevaban puesta, ¿no los delataría?

-Hoy dormiremos aquí- anunció Sasori. Entonces se quitó la capa con nubes rojas. Debajo llevaba un conjunto azulado que realmente no era de gente que viviera a lo "normal".

-Oh, sí. Hace tiempo que no dormimos en una posada, hum- comentó el rubio mientras imitaba torpemente a Sasori. Debajo llevaba el mismo tipo de conjunto -¿Qué lo motiva a eso?-

Sasori giro a vernos. Bueno, su mirada se posó en mí y sentí un escalofrío, le trate de devolver una mirada indiferente porque la suya estaba cargada con un algo que no sabría decir que era, pero no pude evitar que mi mirada reflejara ira y odio, incluso vergüenza.

¿Por qué no debería ser así? Volví a preguntarme. Sasori no contesto a la pregunta del rubio y camino hacia la posada.

_Odio que haga eso, hum._ Pensó Deidara. Habría podido pensar en eso también, pero la mirada tan…intensa de Sasori me había dejado aturdida.

.

.

La posada era un lugar sencillo, levantado con troncos de los árboles, resistente de todos modos. Dentro se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad a pesar de todo lo que pensaban sus habitantes. Mi cabeza ya amenazaba con empezar a dolerme cuando llegamos a la recepción. Una mujer de cabellos encanecidos y recogido en un moño, con la piel arrugada y los ojos color negro salió a atendernos con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches- dijo con voz amable -¿En qué puedo serviros?-

_En darnos un boleto para aguas termales_ pensó Deidara y casi me lanzo a reír.

-Quiero su mejor cuarto para tres- contesto cortésmente Sasori a la mujer que asintió y nos pidió que la acompañáramos.

Los tres la seguimos en silencio, Deidara pensaba que estaba cansado, la mujer, que creía haber visto a mis "compañeros" en alguna parte. ¡El libro de Bingo, mujer! Quise gritarle.

En una de las habitaciones de la posada, dos jóvenes satisfacían sus necesidades sexuales, me aleje de la puerta como quien aparta un bicho que acaba de posarse sobre su brazo, casi chocando contra la otra puerta, donde había un hombre acariciando un gato y leyendo, quejándose de los…ehm, ruidos que tenían los vecinos de enfrente.

Deidara y la mujer también pensaron algo desagradable al pasar la puerta. Sasori volteo a verme y me cogió del brazo para que no chocara con la puerta y les siguiera el paso. Aturdida, deje que me llevara un segundo y luego aparte bruscamente mi brazo de él. Sasori me miró molesto pero no dijo nada y continúo caminando tras la mujer.

Luego de un rato la señora se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió.

-Espero que pasen una buena noche en nuestra humilde posada- dijo haciendo una reverencia y esperando a que los tres pasáramos. 

_¡¿Humilde?_ Pensamos al mismo tiempo Deidara y yo. El cuarto era bastante amplio, contaba con tres sillones frente a una ventana, una mesa en el centro donde había una flor de iris, colgando sobre las paredes había cuadros o animales disecados. Tenía una chimenea apagada, y había dos cuartos hasta el fondo, al lado de ellos, un baño.

–Mañana servimos el desayuno a las 7: 00 am ¿contaremos con ustedes?- dijo la mujer. Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego Sasori giro a verme como unos instantes antes.

_¡Desayuno! Para mañana no nos hallarán luego de las cinco hum._ Pensó quejándose el rubio, abrió la boca para contestar.

-Por supuesto- contestó Sasori. La señora hizo otra reverencia y se retiro.

_¿¡Como que qué! Hum_, Deidara giro viéndolo sorprendido y no pude evitar mirarlo también con expresión confundida.

-No me miren así- dijo Sasori acomodándose en uno de los sillones y mirando hacia afuera –Mañana nos iremos a las ocho de la mañana, así que aprovechen- Deidara parpadeo varias veces, estaba que no se lo creía.

-Pero…- dijo con un hilo de voz, Sasori siguió mirando el infinito con ojos melancólicos me atrevo a decir, Deidara se quedo callado y me miro –Prenderé la chimenea hum- se acercó a la chimenea, tomo un cerillo y lo lanzó a los troncos de madera que no tardaron mucho en encenderse y dar calor al lugar.

Luego se sentó en otro de los sillones a mirar directamente a Sasori, cuando él giro a verlo con el ceño fruncido, Deidara rió y se fue caminando al baño.

Me quede mirando su caminar. Deidara no era diferente a muchas personas pero era lindo. Me llamaba la atención la forma en que se recogía el cabello, y especialmente su "Hum".

Luego de que entrara al baño y cerrara tras de sí la puerta aún seguía mirándolo. Me percate de que Sasori me observaba y gire a verlo sin odio, pues seguía escuchando muchas cosas a pesar de que ninguna de ellas provenía de pronto del artista efímero. No tenía muchas fuerzas para responderle mucho rato la mirada, pero se la sostuve unos segundos. Pensando en no sé qué.

-Es un idiota- dijo de pronto Sasori y bajo la mirada, luego la levanto a la ventana nuevamente y calló unos segundos en los que no dejaba de verle, de manera confundida –Si tienes hambre puedes salir a buscar algo-

-¿Yo sola? – pregunte incrédula, y él asintió-¿Te arriesgarías a perderme?- él se encogió de hombros sin mirarme

-No te irás- aseguro con total confianza -Quieres matarme, no te conviene irte. Sé que tú no puedes leerme el pensamiento- aquella certeza hizo que me diera un escalofrío y mis mejillas se colorearan de rojo –Has estado dando palos a ciego Kyra, fue mera mala suerte haberte encontrado-

A la luz de la luna Sasori tenía un aspecto todavía más angelical de cualquier momento en el que lo hubiera visto, giro a verme y sonrió de lado. Todavía más perfecto. Causaba más admiración que cualquiera que conociera. Su mente era para mí un enigma, una excepción, y entonces la fascinación crecía más.

Me reporche los pensamientos y agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- pregunte con voz defensiva -¡Dímelo!-

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Para los que siguen leyendo el fic os lo agradezco, pero hasta aqui termina el capi de hoy.<p>

Si quereís que la historia continue, por favor, dejen comentarios. A nadie le cuesta escribir unas pocas líneas que serán bien recibidas. ^^

Gracias.


End file.
